BatGirl
by MarinaWrites
Summary: I suck at summaries. This isn't the usual Batman's daughter type story, it may seem like it but it has a few interesting twists etc etc, please read and review xo
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the Narrows of Gotham city lives a little girl and her young mother. Unlike many broken families of the Narrows, they were not born into this life of fear, poverty and corruption. Sierra used to be rich and powerful, her father working for Wayne Enterprises. Sierra had an affair with Bruce, a quick meaningless fling which left her life in tatters. Bruce fled Gotham shortly after, not waiting to say goodbye on his fight against criminals around the world, leaving Sierra and her tiny baby to leave Gotham's richest and join its poorest.

Sierra had to face new challenges, making money being the biggest and the hardest. She took the downwards spiral and became involved in the mob, small yet dangerous jobs that would help secure her little daughter's future. She knew one day she might not come back to her small, damp apartment in the narrows, and she had to be brave and make sure that Bianca would be safe, and she would have the privileged life only a Wayne could have.

…Sierra….

"You remember what to do?" I asked Bianca, who flinched as the shouting from upstairs ended with the sound of shattering glass; something no four year old should have to hear. "If you aren't back when the little hand gets to two I have to take the letter and take the number six train to Wayne manor and ask for Alfred." She recited mechanically, it was not the childhood memory I wanted her to remember, but it was the one that would hopefully mean she actually got out of childhood alive. "Well done sweetie, say goodbye to Mommy!" I said, and she gave me a bear hug and I kissed her nose.

"I wish you didn't have to go, mommy." I stroked her wispy candyfloss hair, and looked into those eyes that were the mirror of Bruce's. "I know, but you know I have too. Now be good, and no TV after eleven." I said, as I walked to the door, putting on my coat and taking a tiny gun from the kitchen drawer.

I looked at Bianca, scrutinized every detail from her white blonde hair, eyes that could be pale green to storm grey at any given moment, pale skin and big red double bow lips. She was beautiful; she had inherited the best of both of us.

…Bianca…..

The little hand was nearly at three, but I didn't want to go outside. I wanted my Mommy back now; I didn't want to go into the Narrows alone in the dark. But Mommy always told me to be brave. I climbed onto a chair, and then a table then hung off the low cupboards to reach the letter. It was old and smelled kinda funny, and I got the five dollars of safety money to get the train to the big house.

I filled my schoolbag with some clothes and my teddy Mouse, who was a cat. He was old and he didn't look so good anymore, but I still loved him. I looked out of the window at the Narrows outside. The nasty streets were filled with bad people, and Mommy taught me how to run real fast and check round corners before I walked round them, and not to go anywhere in the dark. But the streets looked empty, but it was very dark.

….The Letter…..

_Dear Alfred,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I'm dead. It also means that you've met Bianca. You're probably finding this hard to believe, but even harder to deny, that she's Bruce's._

_I know Bruce is gone, and for his sake I hope it's for good, Gotham was eating him alive and the shooting at the court that day was the final straw. Keep her safe for me, please._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_ Sierra Grey_

…Four years Later….

I remember that night like it was yesterday. They found my Mom's body a few blocks from my house, shot in the gut and bled to death, but I'm eight now so I have to smile and I can only cry into my pillow. I remember sneaking round the gates and Wayne Manor, and the old man answering the door. I handed him the letter without saying anything, I was too scared. He read the letter real fast, and then brought me inside. "How old are you?" he asked me

"Four." I had replied.

He looked at me very carefully, and then nodded. He picked up my bag, and showed me too a big room, where everything was covered in big white sheets. "We'll get this sorted for you, Miss Wayne, I hope just the bed will suffice for tonight?"

….

By sorting the room, he meant remove the sheets and re arrange the furniture, and me and Alfred lived in the house together, and every year he took me on vacation to Florence, to a café and he would have a horrible brown looking drink, and I could have anything I wanted, and I always had a strawberry milkshake. He would look around, and when I asked what he was looking for that first time, he said he was looking out for my Daddy, Bruce. But as far as I know, he never saw my Daddy in the café, and when he didn't, he always looked sad. We went to the café every night on our vacation and that was a lot of milkshakes.

"Alfred, if you want to talk to my Daddy so bad, why don't you just call him?" I had asked on the second year of vacation, at the café. "I don't want to talk to him, my love. I just want to nod at him, so we can know each other have moved on and happy."

"Moved on from what?"

"Your father's life has been very sad, for he lost both his Mother and Father in front of his eyes, and the person who murdered them was killed nearly six years ago. So I'd like to know he's somewhere happy, even if that means never meeting you."

I had considered for a minute, as any big girl would. "I would like my Daddy to be happy too." I had said, before going back to my milkshake.

…..

"Alfred, who was on the phone?" I had asked, sitting on the counter in the huge kitchen in Wayne Manor, eating a grilled cheese. "Your father."

"Really? But I thought he was happy?" I asked

"We have to go and get him. I'm calling the plane." Alfred said, before leaving. I finished the sandwich and put on my coat, waiting near the front door for Alfred. When he appeared in his brown coat and hat, with a bag, he looked at me. "Are you coming along, Miss Wayne?"

"I would like to see my Daddy, even if he's not happy." I replied, clutching Mouse close.

"Well, alright then."

…

Alfred drove us to the airport, where we got on our own plane. I watched TV and drank cola, while Alfred had a tiny glass of the brown stuff he had on vacation. "Are you ready, Bianca?" He asked, as the plane made a loud noise and bounced as it landed. I scrambled to the window and looked out at the boring landscape. There were mountains and trees, but no Wallmart or big towers like Gotham, not even any Narrows, so maybe the world was a little bigger than Gotham. The door opened, but I didn't notice, because I was looking out of the window.

"Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time." Alfred said to someone I didn't care about, after I had seen a herd of cows in a field, which I was watching with great interest.

"Yes I have."

"You look very fashionable, apart from the mud."

…..Bruce Wayne….

A new fire burned in my veins, not of anger, but of something more. I would go back to Gotham, and save my city from the hell it had become. The sight of Alfred, the first friendly face I had seen in eight years and the plane that would take me home, was enough to keep me marching forward.

"You look very fashionable, apart from the mud." Alfred's british accent scolded me, my clothes had not been washed in almost two weeks, and I had been sleeping in less than favourable places. "Will you be returning to Gotham for long sir, only there's someone I think you'd better meet." He said, the look on his face was quite serious

"Please don't try and set me up Alfred."

"I wouldn't dream of it sir. Bianca, come over here." He called into the plane, I hear the padding of footsteps, then when I was expecting someone as tall as Alfred, a tiny face appeared from behind his waist. There was a little girl. "This is Bianca, sir. Bianca, say hello." Alfred stood aside. The girl had long, curly white blonde hair, big lips pulled into a devilish grin, a slightly snubbed nose, and eyes that could only be mine. She clutched a worn out stuffed animal, that was probably once a black cat. She held it by its tail so its head dragged along the floor slightly.

"Hello." She said in a high, chirpy voice.

I stammered. She pulled on Alfred's jacket, he bent down so she could whisper in his ear and his face crinkled with laughter. "Oh Bianca. Come on Mr Wayne, let's go home."

"Alfred, who is she?"

"Mr Wayne, I thought you would've pieced it together by now. She's you daughter, sir. Has been for eight long years, though I've known for only four." He stopped short and whispered "Sierra Grey, was murdered four years ago, gave the kid a letter and told her to come to the manor. Was killed by one of the mob." I took a seat opposite Alfred and…Bianca.

I stared at her, and she stared at me, whilst the plane took off. "Are you happy?" she asked. "Only Alfred said you aren't happy." I couldn't reply.

She clutched her cat. "What's his name?" I asked, gesturing at the toy. She placed him on the table between us. "Introduce_ her_, Alfred." She smiled her devilish grin she got from her mother.

"Sir, meet Mouse the cat." Alfred said, the ghost of a smile on his face, I let out a bark of laughter.

A few hours later, she was asleep, soft head against the window. "I can't believe this Alfred. Sierra and me, it was never a big thing, and then I left after the trial…" I trailed off.

"It's quite alright sir."

"Where did she live, at home with her parents?" I asked, her parents were family friends, they still visited occasionally through my childhood, me and Sierra stayed loose friends. "The Narrows, sir."

"Really?!" I could never imagine Sierra in a place like this, much less raising a baby.

"Yes sir. In a small apartment a few blocks away from Arkham."

"That makes where I've been look a lot like the ritz."

"You never answered my question sir, will you be staying in Gotham for long?" Alfred insisted, I decided to tell him.

"As long as it takes. I am going to show the people of Gotham their city does not belong to the criminal and the corrupt."

"In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combating poverty. He believed his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city."

"Did it?" I asked.

"In a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action."

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne."

…..Bianca Grey – Wayne…..

I woke up to the sound of Alfred and the man, Daddy, talking about something that sounded important. I didn't know a lot of what the big words meant.

"You were thinking of Rachel?" Daddy said

"Actually sir, I was thinking of Bianca. And myself."

"Have you told anyone about her? Or that I'm coming back?"

"Well I just couldn't figure the legal ramification of bringing you back from the dead. Nobody knows."

"Wait, dead?"

"You aren't dead." I said.

"No, I'm not, am I?" He asked me, smiling

"I sure hope not." I said back

"You've been dead for seven years." Alfred said

"You had me declared dead?"

"Actually, it was Mr Earl. He's taking the company public, he wants to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money." Alfred said

"Well it's a good thing I left everything to you then." Bruce said back. Alfred reclined in his seat

"I'll let you borrow the Rolls if you like, just make sure you bring it back with a full tank." Alfred closed his eyes. The Rolls was Alfred's favourite thing apart from the brown drink, and he liked to drive the big expensive car around the Manor. Then he was asleep. I figured we still had about two hours left on the plane. Bruce, or my Dad, looked at me. I looked at him back. I think we both wanted to look away, but neither of us did.

"Who's Rachel?" I asked

"She's a very good friend." He said, still not looking away

"Like a best friend?" I asked

"Yes, like a best friend."

"Do you love all of your best friends?"

"I don't really have all that many friends."

"Me either." I agreed

"Why not?"

"Because they're only pretending to be my friends, really they just don't want to be alone. But I don't mind being alone." I scratched Mouse's nose. "But you should tell Rachel that you love her."

"Why?"

"Because you love her, and that means you don't want to be alone."

"I can't tell her. Because I have to save Gotham."

"My Mom said Gotham was dying."

"It's true."

"Then I want to help you save it."

"Bruce and Bianca can't save it, we have to be different people."

"Like superheroes?" I asked, excited

"Like superheroes. Ninjas. Can you be a ninja? Are you strong enough?"

"Yep." I agreed.

…..

The next day was Monday, but Bruce kept me home from school. We dressed in old clothes and went out into the city. We loitered in front of the court house, and then a pretty girl came out with a man. Dad looked at her for a really long time. "Is that Rachel?" I asked

"Yeah. that's her."

"She's pretty." I didn't think she was as pretty as my mom, but I didn't want to make my daddy sad.

"She is. Come on, let's get back home." He took me by the arm and we walked quickly back to the understated black car. "Dad, do you promise I can be a ninja?" I asked once in the warm car

"I promise." He said.

"Most grownups wouldn't let me. Why will you?"

"Because you're my daughter, and we're in this together."


	2. Chapter 2

Batgirl Chapter 2

I think I've had to mess with the timing of the original film a little, and you're going to have to use your imagination to visualise this from the movies, I see things like a tv show in my head rather that as words so I try my best x

…..

And in this together they remained.

After almost a month of nonstop training, searching, spying, Bianca Wayne was taught everything her father knew, and in return she excelled at her learning. She was whippet thin and fast, but was surprisingly strong. She could hide and remain unseen remarkably well, and her hand to hand combat was something to marvel at.

So now it was time to stop and take this seriously. No more training. It was time for Bruce Wayne to take his daughter down the well he fell down as a boy and gave him his phobia of bats.

They abseiled down, and as soon as they did so, hundreds of bats swarmed around them, Bruce held his breath as his heart pounded, he looked to Bianca, to see whether he'd scared her, or whether the bats were attacking, but they formed a cylinder around her and she spun in the middle with a huge smile on her face, hands in the air and mane of long white blonde hair being whipped around her face. It was moments like those that made Bruce appreciate how beautiful his daughter was.

Bruce was then filled with courage, to face his fear. Hi closed his eyes and took a deep breath and stood up. He kept his eyes closed as the air from the bat's wings blew against his face. With his eyes closed, he felt more alive than ever, and he knew who he was going to be.

The bats settled and Bruce and Bianca looked around the huge cave with its giant rock formations. "This is gonna be our clubhouse." Bianca said, Bruce smiled at that, such a childish way of looking at a mature thing. He remembered all the articles and information he'd gathered late at night when Bianca was in bed, her room now decorated into a pink and white little girl's dream, complete with a four poster queen sized bed and a miniature one next to it for Bianca's baby dolls, but usually just for the disgustingly grubby cat, Mouse. No matter how many new toys he bought her, she always clutched that thing like a security blanket.

But now the money was running out and he needed to take back Wayne enterprises.

…..

Three days later, on a bright grey morning, Bruce Wayne washed and dressed in a dark grey suit, white shirt and a blue tie, put on his best shoes, slicked back his hair and went into Bianca's room to wake her up. "Bianca honey, get up, I'm taking you to see Wayne Tower today." He smoothed back her hair.

"I've already seen it daddy." She mumbled sleepily and her eyelids fluttered

"But I bet you've never seen the _inside_ of it?" He asked, grimly smiling. Then her eyes opened wide and she sat up "Ok I'm coming." She blurted before running off to her bathroom. He went down stairs to discuss breakfast with Alfred.

Bianca arrived exactly fifteen minutes later, glowing with childish innocence in a white shirt with elasticised short sleeves and a red and navy plaid dress, navy knitted tights, red duffle coat and black patent Mary Jane's. He hated to say it, but the kid had style. She clearly inherited that from her mother or maybe his… Her hair was braided down the back of her head and tied with a ribbon, her lips where the same natural shade of dark red.

They arrived at Wayne Tower twenty minutes later; Bruce took Bianca by the hand and led her up to the top floor, the board room. He entered from the elevator. The door to the room was in front of them, in between sat a heavy wooden secretary's desk, and a secretary. He put his hands in his pockets and ambled along slowly. He walked up to the desk; the secretary didn't look up "Good morning, I'm here to see Mr Earl." He said, Bianca watched him with huge light grey green eyes, holding a red lollipop she had blackmailed out of Bruce in the car. Cherry cola flavoured her one weakness. She'd do almost anything for one.

"Name?" The secretary asked, again without looking up. Bianca walked over to the desk to stand next to her daddy. "Er…Bruce and Bianca Wayne." He said quietly, the secretary looked up in shock.

…

The intercom which sat on the secretary's desk crackled as they called her, but she carried on flirting with Bruce Wayne as he taught her to put a golf ball as Bianca sucked on her candy and span around as fast as she could in the spinny chair.

"Jessica, why is nobody answering the phone?!" An old man in a suit demanded, opening the door to the room behind her desk. Bruce turned around "It's Wayne Enterprises Mr Earl, I'm sure they'll call back." He turned around and the man looked shocked "Bruce? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint."

…..

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Who?" Rachel asked her boyfriend and boss, in confusion

"Bruce. He's been all over the news; he's back with a kid in tow." Rachel walked away without saying anything, feeling numb. Bruce.

…

"All prototypes. Not in production on any level."

"None?"

"What did they tell you this place was?"

"They didn't tell me anything." Her dad replied to the nice man. He hadn't really said anything too her, but she knew he was nice. He had warm, kind brown eyes, white curly hair and dark skin.

They were in the basement of Wayne Tower, a dark empty warehouse. The man stood up and turned on the bright white fluorescent lights to reveal lots of strange looking robotic things.

"Earl told me exactly what is was when he sent me down here. Dead end. And it's not a day care centre either." Mr Fox said, he had a cool name, Bianca thought.

"Believe me, she doesn't need day care. I'm not even sure she needs school." Her dad said, she smiled proudly.

"It's also a place to stop me from causing the board anymore trouble, come on." He nodded them both down the long room and the lights flicked on one by one. Bianca skipped off ahead, looking for anything interesting. "You were on the board?" Her dad asked Mr Fox

"Back when your father ran things"

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yeah. Helped him to build his train. Ah, here we are."

Bianca pulled up short and backtracked to the box that Mr Fox was opening; it contained lots of metal looking things. Mr Fox gave them all very long strange sounding names, but all Bianca thought was _climbing. Flying._

Climbing was her all time favourite thing to do.

He stopped again in front of some huge black metal drawers, he pulled one out to produce gray armour packet in foam. Again he gave it a real long fancy name, but she and her father exchanged looks, her superhero suit. If they had one small enough.

"So, Mr Wayne, what's your interest in it?" He asked

"We want to borrow them."

"For spelunking." Bianca added

"Spelunking?" Mr Fox asked uncertainly

"Yeah, it's like…cave diving." Bruce explained

"Will you be around much gunfire in these caves?" he asked

"Look, I'd rather Mr Earl didn't know about us borrowing…"

"Mr Wayne, the way I see it, all this stuff belongs to you and your daughter anyway."

…


End file.
